All You do is Talk
by casisdeansexual
Summary: Destiel Supernatural Mental Hospital AU. In a local mental hospital, two patients, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak, fall in love over the course of a few significant events. They're tired of their life in the hospital, and plan to escape together.
1. Chapter 1: They Meet

Amityville had the region's most state of the art mental rehabilitation facility. They also had the most state of the art psychiatrists, doctors, nurses- hell, even the best janitors. Most of the patients were nice people, haunted by numerous afflictions. Some were mischievous and couldn't help themselves.

Those mischievous included Dean Winchester, and of recent, Castiel Novak. They weren't bad patients; they just liked to break the various rules that had been put in place to protect them, the other patients, the facility, and its staff.

Whether it was staying up past curfew or visiting another room, Dean was sure to be doing it. For being the largest trouble makers, they never worked together. The nurses, for the most part, didn't punish them too severely.

One doctor, Dr. Raph, wasn't as kind as the other staff members. If he caught them misbehaving, he removed them from the basic areas and forced them into solitude from the other patients. Dr. Raph was the only unkind worker at the Amityville rehabilitation center. Being forced into this job by his medical family, he loathed his work to an extreme.

In the mornings, Dean would be in the cafeteria, complaining about its lack of pie. Sometimes, if he complained just enough, a cook would secretly bring a slice just for Dean (which Dean would gratefully accept and then scarf down in a matter of minutes).

Castiel could normally be found in the lounge, playing a four-way game of Sorry by himself. He never socialized much with anybody, excluding a nurse named Meg. He would only take orders from her, unless he was forced otherwise. Meg Masters was an older woman. One day, she didn't come in to work. Castiel instantly knew something was wrong, and he wouldn't come out of bed. Later that day, they received news about Meg's whereabouts. She had suffered a heart attack while driving and crashed her care into a tree. She was pronounced dead on impact. Afterwards, Cas had not spoken much to anyone.

One day, after being kicked out of the cafeteria, Dean journeyed to the lounge, hoping to find his old friend, Benny. Benny ended up nowhere to be found. So instead, Dean took a seat beside the infamous Castiel (infamous for being notoriously quiet).

"Watcha playin'?" he said, sliding up next to Cas. Castiel didn't reply. Dean looked in closer at the board. There were softened, rubbed away areas where the game pieces had been bounced repeatedly.

"Sorry?" Dean asked, hoping for a reply. Cas, as usual and expectedly, stayed mute. "Can I play?" questioned Dean. Since he received no negative reply, Dean joined in, playing with the blue pieces. He had always loved the color blue.

After 20 minutes of quietly playing, Cas finally chirped in.

"You really suck at Sorry, you know that?" he said, not even once pausing to look at Dean.

"Uh," Dean groaned, licking his lips and furrowing his brow. "Thanks?"

Cas continued to play along with Dean. As soon as he won the game, he got up and left very suddenly, stranding Dean with his actions.

"Hey," Dean called out at him, standing up to race after him. He marched up right behind the other heavy footed man down the deserted hallway. Castiel stopped walking and turned around to face Dean. Dean, still speed walking behind him, bumped into him. He knocked Cas over backwards, but he reached out and grabbed his waist. This action helped pull Cas back up to his feet.

"You okay?" Dean questioned.

"Why are you still holding me?" was Castiel's retort.

Dean quickly let go of the other man, blushing and mumbling an apology. Before he could embarrass himself anymore, the two split to go to their rooms.

Over the next few weeks, Dean tried to spend as much time with Castiel as he could. He was lured in from Novak's crystal blue eyes. He loved them more than anything he had ever seen. Cas didn't mind Dean's attention, for he was a lonely soul. One day, Dean questioned him about why he was here.

"I'm an angel," he answered.

"What?"

"I'm an angel and nobody believes me!"

Dean put his hand next to the so-called angel's.

"That's okay. When I was four, my mother died in a fire. Really messed my dad up, said demons had punished him because he wasn't faithful. I never believed the story, but he took it to heart and had to track this demon down. My little brother, Sammy, and I, we were a burden to him. He took us all over the states, hardly giving up enough food and other necessities. Finally, when we were old enough, I ditched him. Somehow, he always managed to pull me back- like gravity. One day, he hit Sammy. I can forgive him for most of the crap he put us through, but that was enough, so, I shot him. I was tried and determined mentally unstable. I've been here since."

Cas looked at him, eyes wide open. He grabbed Dean's hand and deposited a green pawn from Sorry. Without another word, he went back to his room.

Dean had acclimated to Cas casually deserting him. He headed to the cafeteria for lunch. Castiel, alone in his room, sat on top of his bed, not even under the blankets. He buried his face in his hands and cried, for he was connected to Dean. Dead had had a lifetime to cope, but Castiel had only minutes, and this was not faring well on him. Cas wasn't in the best of mind for depression right now. He sat and cried for a while, just hoping that Dean would come and seek him out for once.

After his episode, Cas went back out to the lounge to find Dean and Benny having a conversation about a recently released horror movie. Castiel sat and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. The other man's conversation paused as he looked over at Cas, but then continued like it was nothing.

"I just don't get why all of the romance is included," Benny continued. "It's not necessary."

"Y-yeah?" Dean said shakily as he looked down upon Cas. His blue eyes shone back to Dean. As Cas sat on Dean, he could feel Dean's heartbeat raise.

"I dunno, I think it's kind of nice sometimes, if it's done right."

Azazel, the old paralyzed addict, croaked in his point.

"Romance? Like what you and Novak have been getting yourselves into?"

The eldest Winchester sat up in his seat, causing Cas to slide off of him. "No! We're- he's like a brother to me."

Azazel scoffed from his wheelchair. He snarled under his breath, "Bunch of faggots, if you ask me."

This retort caused Dean to jump out of his position on the couch.

"What did you just say?"

"You and Cas. Don't lie to me; I've watched you for a while. You're faggots. Probably why you're stuck in the loony bin, considering it's a mental illness and all."

With this, Dean had had it. He shoved his hands around Azazel's throat, choking what little life was left of the man out. The two man gang of Azazel's yelled for a nurse and charged Dean. They ripped him off of their leader and threw him to the ground. Benny, still on the couch, was crying and having a panic attack. But, Cas jumped up and shouted, his voice cracking from the unusual strain on his voice. "Don't touch him!" The larger man turned, just as Cas jumped on him. He elbowed Castiel in the face, causing the smaller man to saunter to his knees. Dean had managed to get the upper hand on his assailant, and had wrestled him to the ground.

Nurses finally rushed in, grabbing Dean off of his enemy and the other goon off of the broken Castiel. They tranquilized Azazel's gang and Dean. Cas opened his eyes that were tightly closed in pain. He opened them just in time to see Dean mouth an apology before the both of them passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: They Bond

Castiel spent a week in the hospital, while Dean was only there for a few days. As soon as he was released in good health, Dean would visit Cas every chance he got. The pair would sit and just look at each other. Cas could see the sorrow in Dean's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Cas," Dean would whisper to him every day. Cas would nod his head back in a reply.

After Cas got out of the hospital, the two would spend every waking minute together (and sometimes at night, Dean would sneak into Cas's room and sleep with him). This occurred normally.

They hung out with Benny a lot, watching old reruns of old TV shows. The two were becoming more of a whole; if somebody was looking for Dean, they'd also look for Cas. Every now and then, one of them would have an episode. Cas would be curled up crying and yelling at things that were not, while Dean would have rare alone time in his room. Only few knew what he did in there.

Dean and Castiel played Sorry daily. Cas was always green and Dean was always blue. When weather permitted, they would sit outside in the gazebo and play. Cas usually became distracted by all of the flowers and bees, and this gave Dean the upper hand. He even managed to beat Castiel a few times.

Azazel and his thugs never said a word to Dean or Cas again, but that didn't stop Dean from glaring at him when they were in near proximity. They only came into contact on accident, for they both hated each other. But, that didn't stop Dean from getting in trouble.

He got in trouble for gambling and spent some time under close watch, which made him not be as close to Cas as he wished. Other than Dean, Cas did petty things, such as stealing flowers from the garden and lifting keys off of the nurses. He gave most of the flowers to Dean, but kept the keys in a hollowed-out part of his pillow.

One day, Dean had a visitor. He was escorted to the visiting room, forced to leave Cas. When he got there, the first people he saw were his brother and a pretty girl close by to his side.

"Sammy?" Dean grinned as they all sat down at the provided tables. "How ya been? Who's this pretty, young lady?"

Sam chuckled. "I've been good, and her name is Jess."

"Nice to meet you, Jess. I'm Dean," the eldest Winchester said. He would have shaken hands with her, but they had a strict no touching policy in the visitation center.

"We're getting married in November," said Sam, who was beaming. "We came to see if we could have you released into my custody the day of the wedding."

"I'd be glad to attend!" Dean said, but his face went solemn after he realized he would have to leave Cas for a couple of days. "Could I bring somebody with me?"

"I'll see what we can do."

After Sam and Jess had a meeting with the director of the facility, it was determined that Dean, along with Cas, was allowed to leave for two days, as long as they had extra sessions with their psychiatrist, Dr. Raph.

Dean's meetings were relatively normal. Dr. Raph would ask him to spew his feelings. The Winchester would usually lie about what he felt, just so he could get it over with. Dr. Raph knew that Dean was lying, but he didn't care enough to have Dean tell him the truth. He let Dean leave early most times, for he too did not want to be near the other.

Contrasting Dean's sessions entirely, Castiel's were gruesome. Dr. Raph loved to torture Cas about his past. Cas had been talking more, due to Dean, but he rarely talked to his psychiatrist.

"Did Crowley think you were an angel?" Dr. Raph would ask. Cas would never respond.

"What was it like, being touched by him?"

No response from Cas occurred.

"Did you like it? I bet you did."

Again, there was no reply from Castiel. He sat in his chair, slouched with his eyes wide open.

"You were Crowley's perfect little angel, yeah? Did you like being his slut?"

"Stop," the so-called angel whispered.

"His hands, all over your-"

"Stop!" Cas shouted, raising his voice. Hot tears began to stream down his face. "Please."

Dr. Raph scoffed, "You're pathetic, letting him take advantage of you like that."

Castiel brought his hands to his ears and his knees to his face, and screamed. His yell was not loud enough to cover up the doctor's voice, who continued to attack him with questions and his depictions of what happened.

Nurses finally came in, grabbing Cas and sedating him. Dr. Raph sat back in his chair and smiled to himself, proud of his work. They carried poor Castiel to his room and let him sleep.

In the middle of the night, Cas slowly awoke to the sound of a soft clinking noise coming from his door. Minutes later, the door opened, revealing a taller man standing in the door frame.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

Castiel blinked himself to a fuller consciousness, and asked the darkness for Dean.

Dean responded by coming to Castiel's bed, taking a seat where there was room. He leaned over, inching his face closer to Cas.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Cas."

"I know," Castiel whispered as he leaned up and kissed Dean. They sat there for what felt like a lifetime, their warms lips colliding with one another. Their kiss broke, and Dean stared into the abyss that was Castiel's eyes. The abyss gazed back.


	3. Chapter 3: They Attend

After kissing Cas, Dean was relieved. He now had assurance that the other man liked him. Dean lied down beside Cas, and Cas put his head on Dean's chest. Dean would sleep for four hours tops, so he had no need to worry about the nurses coming in the morning. When he matched his breathing rate with the sleeping Cas, Dean drifted off to sleep.

At about five in the morning, Dean arose to leave, but stopped to look at his angel. He was beginning to like the way Castiel's hair was always messy. Still, his favorite physical aspect of Castiel was his eyes. Dean loved when they contracted and he could see even more of the blue hues that took over Castiel's eyes. After studying Cas's sleeping face, Dean left and went to his own room.

A couple weeks later, it was time for them to depart on go to Sam and Jess's wedding. They all had to sign multiple forms and contracts, making them feel like they just signed their life away. Again. Dean and Castiel also had to wear tracking bracelets, just in case one got a good idea to run.

The four of them climbed into Sam's electric car. It was a small car, and therefore a tight fit. Dean was just happy he got to sit close to Cas in the back. He took full advantage of that, and put his hand near Cas's thigh. Cas gave Dean a worried look, but then relaxed.

It was only a short drive to their destination, less than an hour. Sam trusted Dean enough to be good, so after giving him his key to his own room (which was shared with Cas, of course), he allowed the two to be alone.

Dean unlocked the door with his keycard and let Castiel in first. While Cas went to explore the bathroom, the eldest Winchester sat down on the nice bed and flipped the TV on. He really missed good television. The hotel room was already better than what the mental rehabilitation center gave them. They had comfortable beds, modern television, and they didn't have to share a bathroom with everybody else. The room was painted a light green color, with a two matching king beds and dressers.

When Castiel was finished with inspecting the bathroom, he came out. Instead of getting on the other unoccupied bed, he sat on Dean's.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, his voice a little higher than the normal low pitch. Instead of a reply, Cas met his gaze. The smaller man squirmed up beside the larger and put his head on Dean's shoulder, like he was trying to remember the first time they touched. Dean tilted his head down and smelled all that was Cas. He smelled like soap, antiseptics, and pollen. The Winchester kissed the top of Cas's head.

"Hey Cas?" Dean asked. Cas looked up at him from below. "Do you love me?" Dean continued.

"Indefinitely."

The next day was the wedding, scheduled for 5 in the afternoon at an old local church. Sam brought Dean and Cas suits to wear. They had been measured beforehand. The suits were both an obsidian color. Dean had to help Cas get his on. The last time the both of them were suits were at their separate hearings. After Cas undressed out of his pajamas and slipped his cantaloupe colored dress shirt, Dean buttoned it up for him. Next came the tie. It was a dark orange, but if the light hit it right, stitches in it would shimmer at a lighter color. Dean had trouble tying it from an angle that was different then what he was used to. Once it was on (after Dean had tied it multiple times until it was perfect), Cas got the rest of his suit on and Dean dressed himself.

Once they had all been escorted to the wedding at the elegant church and Sam and Jess had had their formal pictures taken, it was time for the ceremony to begin. All of the guests huddled into the worn pews. Cas and Dean, of course, sat beside each other in the back. The priest began talking, but Dean was too interested in Cas. Cas, was very curious about what was going on. He had never been to a wedding before. Next, the priest gave the vows and pronounced them man and wife after they had gotten their rings. Jess and Sam kissed.

After they all clapped, Dean looked back down at Cas, provoking Cas to look back at him. "That's gonna be us someday, up there," Dean whispered. Castiel's eyes widened and he gripped the eldest Winchester's hand. They both grinned.


	4. Chapter 4: They Laugh

Before the wedding parties were done, Dean and Cas were made to go back to their hotel room. It was decided that it would be too hard to supervise them if everybody was drunk, and if Cas and Dean drank, it could greatly alter their drugs' affects. So, the pair ventured back to their room.

Castiel went into the shiny bathroom to shower off. Dean, wanting to surprise him, ordered room service. He got themselves the most juicy looking burgers he had ever seen, and some soda. When the waiter knocked on the door, Dean flew from the bed and quietly opened the door. He doubt Cas could hear them because he was in the shower, but Dean wanted to be careful anyways. Dean graciously took the food and apologized to the waiter for not being able to tip him (for he had no money).

The elder Winchester sat the trays of food on the foot of the bed and he sat back by the pillows, waiting for Castiel. Castiel came out of the bathroom, hair sticking up in places it shouldn't be. His gray shirt was plastered to his still wet skin. He stood in front of the bed, first looking at Dean, then at the food, then back to Dean again.

"How did you know I liked burgers?" the so-called angel asked.

"Please," Dean huffed. "Everybody likes burgers."

Cas came and joined Dean on the fluffy bed. The two ate their burgers in silence, just like how they do most other things in silence. Castiel sat a little bit in front of Dean, so Dean could easily study Cas's face as he ate without being noticed. His eyes grazed over the curves of Castiel's lips and his tongue. Once Dean realized he hadn't taken a bite of his food in a while, he quickly shoveled it all down to not make a scene. Cas turned to watch him and giggled.

Castiel didn't show much emotion, but Dean strove to make him. Hearing Cas giggle for the first time made Dean crave more of the little bubbly laughs. Dean waited for Cas to finish his food, and then he put his hand on the dip between Cas's shoulder and neck, and tickled him. Cas wheezed out laughter and flailed his legs, almost kicking the food off of the table. Dean laughed along and fought off the waves of Castiel's arms trying to push him off. Once Cas had had enough, Dean grabbed his waist and pulled Cas in between his legs, his angel resting against his chest. They felt each other's heavy breathes.

Dean rested his chin on Castiel's shoulders and whispered to him that he loved him. Cas turned and rested his cheek on Dean's and echoed his feelings. Lazily rubbing the other man's side, the Winchester tilted his head down and kissed Cas's neck. He felt Cas tighten up after that.

"Cas, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," Dean said soothingly. Castiel relaxed, and planted a soft kiss on the edge of Dean's lips. Now, it was Dean's turn to shift uncomfortably. Cas chuckled at him and Dean blushed.

"I'm tired," Castiel whispered, his eyelids drooping a little more.

"Alright. I'm going to shower and you can sleep, okay?" Dean proposed. Castiel nodded his approval.

Dean gently rose from behind Cas and helped him get situated under the covers and went to shower. He masturbated in there, finally able to relax and let it all out. When he came out of the shower, Castiel was heavily asleep. Dean climbed into bed like he was running through a minefield- trying very carefully not to bother or wake up Cas. Once he got in, he easily fell asleep.


End file.
